Double Protege
by katyaleighb
Summary: Haley Graham leads the strict life of a trained gymnast, and will not tolerate distractions....that is until her coaches son Caleb shows up, forcing her coaches attention to split between her protege, and her swim star son. stick it and covenent crossover
1. Enter: Distraction

**Hey everyone! This is my very first story on here, so reviews are welcomed!! Enjoy the story !**

**Oh….and I don't own the covenant or stick it, because if I did, caleb would be MINE…..unless Pogue walked along…then we'd have problem lol **

Take a deep breath and slowly lift your body up, legs pressed together as your body slides into an all too familiar handstand.

Spread your legs out and slowly tuck your hips in, lowering them until they touch the bar

Lean forward, chest up, and show the crowd that you're in a perfect split on the bar.

These are the beginnings of a pretty impressive routine on top of a thin bar that I like to call The Shaposhnikova.

Yep, that's my life so far, and I love it. Sure other stuff happens like school, friends, work, blah blah blah, and I enjoy those to the fullest….when I have time.

I Haley Graham am antisocial…that's just how it is. I have my two best friends Frank and Poot (don't ask about the nickname) and if they aren't sneaking around the gym trying to scare the shit out of me, they're at my house totally pigging out. Anyway, back to what I was doing.

Arch backwards into a walkover

Smile, turn and point feet, chest out, and get ready

Run, round off, double back tuck and….

SHIT!! Land, wrong, fall flat on your ass and be pissed that you didn't land it after A FUCKING PERFECT ROUTINE. See what happens when you talk in your head during practice?

Ehh, I maybe a little hard on myself sometimes.

Don't try this at home kids, unless you like big green and blue bruises covering your ass

Yep, good times.

Sighing I pull my bruised ass off the unforgiving mat and limp my way to the locker room.

Half an hour until I can get into a hot bath.

"Hey Hun, take an ice bath before you go home, at least half an hour."

….an hour until I can get into a hot bath.

Trudging over to the bathtub with a 5 full duffel bags of ice from the machine, I twist the water onto warm and add each bag of ice, until its full of my favorite slushy mixture to relax in. if you couldn't hear tell I was being sarcastic, I apologize and I promise to be more sarcastic after I've gotten some sleep. Anyway, I hoist my body into the tub, teeth chattering as I sink in to my neck. I couldn't hear the locker door as it creaked open over the chattering of my teeth, but I definitely heard a smooth voice call through the door " Mom?" trying to ignore it I slide lower into the water, feeling everything from me earlobes and down go numb, the side of the tub shielding my head from view. Footsteps get closer to me and I peek out of an eyelid, staring irritated at the intruder. He's lucky I had clothes on this time or just like that one guy in Greek mythology that walked in on the goddess Athena-he'd be dead. With a low grunt I grip the sides of the tub and hoist myself out and sit on the edge of it. Letting out a gust of air retie my hair into a ponytail as I look the stranger over. He stood, leaning against the edge of the lockers nearest me with his arms crossed across his chest, and an annoyingly cute smirk plastered on his face. Noticing my staring, his eyebrows lift up as if waiting for me to say something, and remembering myself my face slips into a scowl.

"What?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks lol **


	2. The Distraction Has a Name

**Yaaay you guys reviewed!! It made me happy in case you couldn't tell XD so; on we go to chapter two!!**

**Oh….and Idontownstickitorthecovenant**

**Caleb: What was that?**

**Me:hmmm?**

**Caleb: what?**

**Me: what are you talking about?**

**Caleb: never mind…must be hearing things**

**Me: -thanks whoever made up really fast teenage girl talk that no one can understand-**

**And now back to the story …**

_Previously:_

_Noticing my staring, his eyebrows lift up as if waiting for me to say something, and remembering myself my face slips into a scowl._

"_What?" _

While the stranger seemed to think of what to say, my eyes wandered-of their own accord- down his body. Taller than me? Check. Short black hair? Check. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and a slim waist. All checked. Muscle could clearly be seen through his gray t-shirt, and matched perfectly with dark wash jeans. Hmm….too bad you can't see his ass. Damn it get your mind out of the gutter….my mind….you know what I mean. My eyes wander back up to his face and see that his head is down, trying to hide a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. And then I realized- I was just openly staring at a guy like a total idiot. And even worse, I got caught. I should've been really embarrassed, but when he looked up I saw dimples, and that high pitched girly voice in my head could only find the words: _Oh how cute!_

"Dimples" clears his throat, still smiling and shrugs "Nothing, just passing through looking for my mom."

The absolute…innocence of his answer confused the hell out of it. A male teenager with raging hormones is in the girls locker room to….find his mom? DOES ANYONE HAVE AN EXPLINATION FOR THIS?? Having had enough of the awkward silence that stretched out between me and Dimples, I shift my legs so they're hanging off either side of the tub and I push myself off, wincing as I land on my numb legs.

"Well, who's your mom?"

And as if called, in rushes my coach, a little blur tackling into the new guy. Now you have to understand- coach has built up a certain reputation with me. Yes she's small, but she's mighty and she never holds grudges…she prefers to make practice a living hell for you. So seeing her screeching and clinging onto this guy was… among other words shocking. Dimples steps back grinning down at Coach and holds her away from him a little.

"Mom, mom calm down I wasn't gone for that long." He continues to grin crookedly as Coach places her hand against his cheek.

"Caleb! Caleb why didn't you tell me you were coming down? How long are you staying? How are your friends? Oh my god is something wrong? Why are you here?!" Coach was now frantically looking her son over, checking for injuries as I stood leaning against the tub, totally out of place in this reunion.

Hmmmm. So that's the pretty boys' name. _Caleb._ I cross my arms over my chest and look down, trying to avoid getting caught as my eyes flicked back over to Caleb.

"Mom nothing's wrong. The guys are all fine, so am I. I'm just coming home for training and I missed you. "

Luckily I caught myself before I looked at him like he was insane. I tend to forget that some peoples parentals are actually you know…loving and caring. I forget that it actually makes sense for a kid to miss them.

"So mom, going to introduce me to her?" Caleb nodded over to me and Coach turned around grinning. "Caleb, this is my golden girl Haley Graham". I waved with a little smile, trying not to seem too interested in him, and he nodded. "And Haley, this is my son Caleb, he's a swimmer."

_Oooooh I can tell_. Dammit stop thinking like that! What the hell is going on? Mentally slapping myself I tilt my head from one side of the other, stretching my neck out. Normally when I do that around guys, they generally get scarred out of their minds. I'm a gymnast. I'm lifting my entire body and tossing it around the place, it's only natural that I get muscles. Some guys just can't deal with that. Caleb on the other hand just smiled a little, his eyes trained politely on my face. No doubt his body can match up to mine.

"Well, uh I'm going to wait outside, See you mom." He leans down and gives Coach a hug before turning to me and smiling that cute crooked grin "Night Haley, see you later" and he walks through the locker room doors, leaving me with an awe struck look on my face, eyes wide, hands gripping the edge of the tub behind me.

"I'm gonna get going, see you tomorrow bright and early Haley" Coach jogs into her office packs up and leaves, as I groan about all day practice tomorrow.

Another bonus of gymnastics, you get a built in reason to have no social life.

Joy.

I finish packing and pull some sweats on over my shorts, and sling my bag over my back, walking out the backdoor of the gym and getting into my car. I toss my bag into the passenger seat as I slide in, my hands gripping the steering wheel as I try to get over the everlasting effects of a glance from Caleb.

And this, my friends, is the introduction to my distraction.

Okay, here's chapter two!! It seemed a little scatter-brained to me, so I apologize.

Please review!! Seriously people, how else would I get better? Thanks!!


	3. Despite the authors note, i do love you

Alright everyone, here's your least favorite thing in the world. Aaaaaaaaaaaa AUTHORS NOTE!!

Yes I know, im terrible.

Hopefully you'll forgive me…..please?? lol

So, someone brought up some brilliant points so here:

Yes the movie stick it happened

No the movie the covenant didn't happen except for Calebs ascension and receiving his dads powers

Yes poot and frank are in the story

Hell yes calebs friends may be in there at some point…definitely pogue

Sorry I haven't updated in two days

OH MY GOD BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT THIS WEEKEND

Ummmmm anything else?

Oh, soon im putting a poll up about calebs magic, you guys should check it out


	4. ConditioningJoy

**I'M SO SORRY! I know, terrible me, I haven't updated in forever. Forgive me? Pweeeease? –Starts pouting melodramatically- I understand if you don't –sniffles- enjoy the chapter….oh and:**

**-Insert disclaimer stating that I don't own stick it or the covenant here because I'm to upset to be reminded that I don't-**

A long hot bath and seven hours later, guess where I'm back at? Yep, it's 5 am and I'm back at our good old friend the gym. Coach's attitude today? Oh, I think I see a similarity between her and the devil. I don't know what I did wrong, or what friend of coach's I insulted, but my body is screaming at me that I'm in trouble for something. I start reverse pull-ups, pressing the bar to the back of my neck instead of my chin, and painstakingly lowering myself back down. On pull up number ten, coach jogs over to hold my legs tight while I pull up, reminding me to keep them together.

"So, Haley?"

Through gritted teeth I look down and reply "Yeah Coach?"

"Caleb wants to get a good workout so…I thought it would be okay if he joined in on your training sessions"

My eyes widen and I gasp, stupidly letting go of the bar. Coach and I fly to the ground and I utter a squeak as my ass once again meets the unforgiving mat. Wincing I lift my hip up and rub it a little and try to recover "Umm… sure that's…fine". Thank god that my blush could be disguised with the fact that I've been supporting my own weight for the last ten minutes. Coach grins and nods with her chin back to the bar as a signal to get back up there

"Start over Haley, alternate arms."

_Oh.You.Bitch. _

Lips pressed together in a tight line, I reach my arm up and grab the pull up bar, bringing my knees up to my chest before pulling myself up. With a grunt the back of my neck hits the bar and as I lower myself down, who happily waltzes his perfectly formed ass into the gym? Dimples himself. My palms get clammy as I switch hands, gripping tighter to keep myself on the bar for my next pull-up.

"Morning mom, Morning Haley"

How can someone's voice be so smooth, but perfectly rough at the same time? Can anyone tell I'm getting shivers right now?

And of course my favorite part. What's my smooth and flirty reply back to Caleb's greeting? A shaky nod and a little grunt while I switch arms.

_Nice Haley. Nice._

Caleb and Coach continued discussing how training would go, while my lucky ass got to continuously pull itself up. After a few minutes my shoulders burned. The burning turned to twisting. And finally, right before they snapped themselves off "Haley you can get down".

Now, I have this habit while doing pull-ups or sit-ups or whatever. I keep my lips pressed tight; stopping any type of complaint, so that when I stop….It's only natural for me to explode.

"SHIT! SHOULDERS! SHOULDERS!!" I yelled out, once I dropped to the mat and my arms fell back to my sides.

Two warm hands placed themselves against my shoulder blades and spread out, rubbing the muscles to make them loosen up, just like Coach does.

RED ALERT, RED ALERT, BODILY CONTACT WITH THE OPPOSITE SEX!

My body tenses up, fists clenched as Caleb keeps rubbing my shoulders. _Calm down you twit; he's just trying to help._ Taking deep slow breaths in through my nose, and out through my mouth I calm down, looking back over my shoulder.

"Thanks Dimples".

I could see his eyebrows slide together in a slight frown after I said it, and shortly after I realized I called him Dimples. Sighing inwardly and rolling my eyes I stand up, waiting for the next order of torture Coach has in store for me.

"Haley, Caleb, get over to the balance beam."

Please god no. Please not the beam.

With a grin on her face, Coach looks over to Caleb as I get down, ready to start the worst conditioning ever. "This here, is Haley's absolute favorite, right Haley?"

My eyes narrow as I look up at coach "Ha-ha, funny Coach, funny".

"Get started Haley"

I lean my body forward, wrapping my arms over the beam. My legs lift up, straight out, toes pointed as I let all my weight fall down to my hips. After a few seconds I glance out the corner of my eyes and see Caleb, really close to me doing the workout. After a few minutes of total awkward silence, Dimples bumps his elbow against mine.

"Please tell me that this act of torture isn't really your favorite. I mean I figured you'd be tough and stuff but this is just evil." A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as I smiled.

"Oh god no I hate this, it's her favorite punishment. I just wish I knew what I did."

Both of us laughed for a while, and turned our heads to watch coach talking on the phone across from us.

"Hmmmm. Bet I could do this for longer than you."

My eyebrows rise up while I turn my head and look at the grin on Caleb's face, showing me that the dare is just for fun-not meant to diminish me for being a girl in anyway. Laughing a little I except the bet, my arms curling tighter around the beam.

"Fine, let's see what you got Phelps"

Rolling his eyes he chuckles, while I watch his muscles coil tighter as he holds onto the beam "You're on Shaposhnikova".

_15 minutes later_

The only coherent words I can get out of my mouth are; shit, fuck, and hell no.

Caleb…isn't in any better shape than me.

I thought my arms hurt after the pull-ups. I was sorely mistaken.

My jaw clenched together, I grunt out "Come on Dimples, just give up. I'm gonna win anyway".

I look over at him to see him chuckling, head down and pressed against his hands just like mine, tilted to look at me "What, getting tired already S'mores?"

My eyes narrow in a glare and the corner of his lips pull up in a crooked grin.

_Oh. How. Adorable!!_

_Oh great now I'm squealing in my head…..but look at the pretty muscles…bulging, coiling around the beam….come on Haley just fall so you can touch his arm._

Oh great, now my conscience is on his side. Wonderful.

"Nice. Graham, Graham cracker, S'mores" I stick my tongue out at him "very creative Dimples"

His perfectly arched eyebrows rise up "Oh yeah and Dimples is very creative. All you had to do is stare at me over and over to realize I had them"

_Boohoo someone got caught._

And just as I was about to avidly deny my staring, a set of hands wrap around my torso and tickle me, making me squeal and drop to the floor, landing flat on my back. My mind lists a string of profanities while my mouth yells out "Who the f-"my eyes open up and I see two of my favorite idiots grinning above me.

**Remember, REVIEW! I love it when you all review, I feel loved. I should be updating frequently from now on by the way, and of course if you guys guess who's over her, you get a big internet cookie, homemade of course.**


	5. Short Chap loves: Making the Bet

**Yaaaay you guys have done 21 reviews for this story! Hmmm can we make it to 26? At least?**

**Thing one, thing two (red and blue, a and b) have rules: they do the opposite of what you tell them to.**

**Me: Thing one and two, (red and blue, a and b) please tell them that I don't own Stick It or The Covenant.**

**Things one and two: She doesn't own Stick It or The Covenant.**

**Me: What?! NO! –sighs- **

_And just as I was about to avidly deny my staring, a set of hands wrap around my torso and tickle me, making me squeal and drop to the floor, landing flat on my back. My mind lists a string of profanities while my mouth yells out "Who the f-"my eyes open up and I see two of my favorite idiots grinning above me._

"HALEY!!"

Laughing and wrapping my arms around the back of their necks I pull myself up "FRANK! POOT!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dimples getting down, smiling a little smugly as he sits on the beam. Briefly forgetting my happiness to see them I smack Frank and Poot upside the back of their heads

"Guys! I totally lost this bet because of you!"

Frank mumbled an apology and rubbed the back of his head while Poot simply shrugged "it was for the greater good Haley, first betting, and then gambling, and then your whole gymnastic career goes down the drain because you're stuck at craps tables instead of being worked to death in this very gym" at the end of his speech Poot bursts out laughing, reaching up to sling his arm across my shoulders "only joking, sorry Haley".

"Yeah, yeah. Which reminds me…" Placing her hands on her hips Haley turns to Caleb, who's sitting on the balance beam grinning adorably. "what do you want?"

_Wow, that sounded rude. _

"Since you won the bet".

_Muuuuuch better._


	6. I Wasn't LookingReally

…**so, I hope you all know I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. School started, grades went to hell, and I got addicted to Second Life……yeah, waste hours of your life on that and totally not even realize it….ANYWAY hello my freaky little darlings ^^ I'm back, and here's a new chapter! Oh…and uh….yeah –mumbles- I don't own stick it or the covenant…..for now MWAHAHA –ahem- sorry lol **

"_Yeah, yeah. Which reminds me…" Placing her hands on her hips Haley turns to Caleb, who's sitting on the balance beam grinning adorably. "What do you want?"_

_Wow, that sounded rude. _

"_Since you won the bet"._

_Muuuuuch better._

Dimples sat on the beam, head tilted to the side as he thought and a slow, adorable smile spread across his face. Pushing himself off the beam he lands pretty close to me, and I can see right at that little dip in his collarbone.

_Touch touch please just touch come on Hailey just touch the boy for gods sake he's right there!I'll be quiet for the rest of the day just please do this for me! _

Behind me I hear a bunch of stumbling, a few crashes, and look back to see Frank and Poot on the floor by the high bars, looking stunned.

_Ah dammit Frank and Poot, no touchy._

Inwardly rolling my eyes I look back to see Dimples, less than a centimeter from me, his head tilting to the side, deliciously hot breath tickling the side of my face and my neck.

"You know, I think I'll just cash the debt later" and his lips left my ear to kiss sweetly kiss my cheek and he leans back onto the beam, folding his arms across his strong, gorgeously muscled chest.

Amidst my major blush, two loud obnoxious throats cleared and I whirled around to see my idiots grinning like…well….idiots.

"Sooooooo Hails, who's the new friend?" Poot, the investigator.

"Dude look she's blushing!" Thanks Captain obvious a.k.a. Frank.

_This should be fun, note the heavy sarcasm. Dammit. Fuck. Dammit. What are you gonna do?_

So, me in my head obviously being no help, I was left to wing it on my own.

"Frank, Poot, conditioning and sweating like a pig here, blushing will occur".

And with a roll of my eyes I turn back to Dimples, smiling a little.

"Yeah, conditionings what did it"

And off he walks, and yes, I admit, I was looking at his ass.

**So, this was written at 7:50 am in my school library lol, I'll update again later today if I get done with my hwk, im failing baaaaaaaaad in most of my classes……bad me!**


End file.
